undertaleocfandomcom-20200223-history
Jason
Jason (Akamaru) Jason is a human,angel,demon,etc. he lives with his brother Jaylen and has two best friends Kay and Tobi. he loves going outside and hanging with his friends. Jason is sadly an orphan though.Jason has no DT but he possesses Confidence and his soul is blue. Backstory (Jaylen) 18,000 years ago,There was jaylen and jason's parents Jay'len and Son''e''. After they were married Jaylen was born. However 1 month after Jaylen was born Jay'len and Sone died,And infant Jaylen was orphaned. Backstory (Jason) 5,000 years later,Jaylen went back to his birthplace but that time something happened. Unbeknownst to Jaylen that by the time Jay'len and Son''e'' died Son''e'' was still pregnant. Jaylen saw something in the distance it was a golden bubble. It came towards Jaylen and when the bubble vanished Jaylen looked at it and it was a baby wrapped in a golden cloth. The spirit of Their parents came to Jaylen and told him that the baby was his younger brother. after they told him that they vanished back into the heavens after of which Jaylen swore to protect Jason at all costs. Together Jaylen and Jason Grew up together from then to present day. Then Jason got into the Undertale Multiverse. Personality Jason's personality is the type that is easy to get along with. He is friendly,polite,respective,understanding,thoughtful and others. Appearance He has short white hair,a dark blue scarf, a shirt that has different pictures depending on what he feels like wearing,But he mainly wears one with the picture of a moon and a dragon. He wears black pants and shoes that are made of silk,and comfy material on the inside and molten gold on the outside. He also has a demonic arm for a right arm and an angelic arm for a left arm. He has a blue colored right eye and a red colored left eye. Power/Abilities Devil Buster:Jason's demonic arm (which he calls Nero) to utilize devil bringer within him to grab or attack. Angel Buster:His Angelic arm(Which he calls Tero) which can shapeshift into weapons and other objects and other arms can grow off of it and has other abilities. Regeneration:Jason can regenerate damage that he has been hit with but he cannot regenerate entire limbs except for his left arm. Elemental Manipulation:He can control any element he wants at any time he wants. Teleportation:Jason can teleport to any place he wants. Stockpile Power:He can stockpile power into some of his attacks,sometimes he stockpiles so much power into his strikes they can create explosions. Herobrine state:With it Jason's eyes glow pure white and his attack,defense,durability,speed,and other stats take a dramatic increase Devil arm:Jason can transform his right arm into a more powerful version of itself God arm:exact same thing as devil arm except he transforms his left arm. Tero Awakened:Jason can awaken tero his left arm and can manifest it into a spirit of an angelic creature Nero Awakened:Same as Tero except it manifests into a spirit of a demonic creature Demon enhanced:They are separated into three eye colors red,mahogany,and dark red he can use a little bit of his demonic powers angel enhanced:these are also separated into three eye colors blue,light blue,and sky blue he can use a bit of his angelic power. Multiverse Travel:Jason Knows a being who can help him travel through AU's and universes =More Coming Soon= Weapons Caliburn:Caliburn is Jason's angelic sword Detriment:Jason's Demonic sword Excaliburn:The evolved version of Caliburn Sin:Evolved version of Detriment Rebellion:This sword is formed when he combines Caliburn and Detriment Rebellion MK II:Combination of Excaliburn and Sin Envy and Ivory:Jason's guns that has the added capability of every gun type known to man they look like pistols that are purple Six Dragon Katanas Katana of The Six Dragons:Jason combines all of six of his dragon katanas Demonic dagger:There is a dagger embedded in his right arm and he can unsheath it at will Trasformations Angel form :In this state he absorbs the energy of his angelic creature and transforms into this angelic form on this state every part of his clothes and eye color has turned white but half his shirt is blue and Jason has a halo above his head. Jason has a much more kind personality in this form. He has two weapons a staff that can turn into a spear and a fencing sword. he uses a cross and a ot for magic attacks. Jason can also resurrect people as long as they still have a piece of their being left. Demon form:Jason absorbs his demonic creature and turns into his demon form his clothes,hair,and eye color turned dark purple half his shirt is still blue but he has a demons tail. he has a much edgier personality in this form. Jason has two weapons a scyth and a sword. he can us incantations (an upside down cross and a pentagram) to use magic attacks. He can summon chains and chained sickles to attack his opponents. Jason can also take the soul of sinned souls God Form:He absorbed the energy of his god arm and turned into god Jason half of his shirt is still blue but the rest of his clothes,hair,and eye color turned gold. He has two new weapons a magic sphere in a wand and a sword named Purity. he still uses a cross and an ot for magical attack. Jason can now summon a legion of angels to fight by his side. He can also give part of his power to other people. Devil Form:He absorbed the energy of his devil arm and transformed into Devil Jason His clothes,hair and eye color had turned black and he has devil horns. Jason now uses a trident and a sword named Hatred.He still uses the attacks of his demon form and like his god form instead of angels he can summon a legion of demons to command. =More Coming Soon= Weaknesses Jason's Attitude:Jason is a Pacifist he does not fight unless he is forced to. =More Coming Soon= Trivia/Facts * Jason's left arm is made of Complete Angelic magic * If you ask how old Jason is he'll say he's 14 but he's actually 13,000 years old. * Jason's brother Jaylen is 18,000 years old * Jason has quite the family heritage * Jason gets a little depressed when he tells his backstory * Jason is also part Dragon * Jason is friends with gods of countless mythologies * Jason has survived things normal human could never have * Jason has survived Being sucked into a black hole,Fire that was 2 Million degrees celsius,Extreme reality warping across the multiverse,and 4 supernovas going off at the same time. * Akamaru Is Jason's Last name * Jason's middle name is dantez * Jason can speak every language fluently including ancient dialects/languages,alien languages,and even WingDing. * Jason's Intention is for peace and prosperity across the undertale multiverse. * Jason does not possess DT but his soul is also blue like integrity but his soul means Confidence Category:Human Category:Lawful Good Category:Male Category:Wanderers